Breakeven
by LivexxLaughxxLovexx
Summary: "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing." What happens when Gabriella and Troy break up and Gabriella ends up moving away?
1. Breakeven

**This is just one chapter to see how many responses I get from it to see if I should make it into a story. Enjoy! **

* * *

The day started out like any other day. Gabriella woke up to the sound of her mother yelling for her. Smiling, Gabriella checked her phone to see if she had any messages from Troy Bolton, who happened to be her boyfriend. Looking at the time, she realized that he most likely was not up yet. Shrugging, Gabriella made her way down stairs.

"Morning Mom," Gabriella said smiling as she sat down at the table. It was summer and that meant she was able to sleep in and she was able to lounge around if she wanted to. However, most of the time, she was up and out by noon with her friends.

"Morning sweetie. Any plans for today?" Maria Montez asked her daughter. Maria looked over her daughter. She could not believe how much she had grown in the past year. She was more independent, she wanted more freedom, and to have things changed. She still viewed her daughter as the 5-year-old girl who sat on her lap asking her to read a story.

Gabriella shrugged, "I haven't heard from Troy. In fact I haven't really heard from him all week and it's getting me worried," Gabriella said quietly. Ever since Gabriella and Troy started dating in their junior year, they have been inseparable. They were attached at the hip and everywhere Troy went, Gabriella was there and sometimes vice versa.

"Gabi, don't over think it. He might just be busy. You know how Jack likes to practice basketball all the time," Maria said trying to reassure her daughter.

"I know it's just, he would have told me if his dad wanted him to shoot hoops so I wouldn't worry," Gabriella said, "I guess I'll call him later. Maybe we can go to Six Flags or something with the gang." Gabriella could not remember the last time they went on a date, or even had alone time with each other. Every time they hung out, the gang was with them. It was starting to annoy her and making her upset but she would never say anything. In fact, many things annoyed her about Troy's behavior recently but she would never tell him or anyone else.

"Alright well I'm heading off to work. I'll be home late tonight, don't wait up," Maria said as she took Gabriella's plate and her own and washed him off and put them in the drain board. Gabriella nodded and she walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

_30 minutes later_

Gabriella headed out of her bathroom, completely dressed. She was nervous to call Troy. She knew that he had a very short temper sometimes, especially when he was playing basketball. When he was playing basketball, he was "in the zone" and did not like to be bothered. Even when Chad called he snapped at him. It hurt Gabriella whenever he snapped at her but she knew that she would have to accept that and just deal with it.

Gabriella stared at her phone, almost willing it to ring. She would have felt better if he had called her first rather than her calling him. She knew how he could be sometimes and she was afraid he would be in one of his moods. However, she knew she had to call him. She wanted to see him and she had to get the courage to pick up the phone and dial his number.

Gabriella fished through her contacts, she located Troy's number, and she pressed the send button. She put the phone up to her ear and she waited to hear him pick up. It felt like forever before she actually heard his response.

"Hello?" Troy's voice sounded throughout the phone. For a moment, Gabriella forgot how to speak. She had not heard his voice in so long that it was something that astounded her.

"Hi, um where have you been for the past week? I've tried to call you and you haven't answered," Gabriella said softly. She was afraid of his reaction.

"I've been busy. What's up?" Troy asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes. He was always busy now and days.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Gabriella said, "Please? I miss you." Gabriella was pleading with him over the phone. Gabriella could hear him sigh.

"I miss you too but I can't today. My dad got us tickets to a Red Hawk game," Troy said. Gabriella felt the tears fill up in her eyes. She hated this.

"Fine. Whatever. I've got to go," Gabriella said quietly, hurt evident in her voice.

"Brie, I'm sorry. My dad told me this morning," Troy said.

"It's fine Troy. I love you," Gabriella said hopefully.

"I love you too," Troy added. Gabriella smiled and she hung up the phone.

For some reason, Gabriella was not sold on Troy's reason for not hanging out today. She knew that Troy would have at least told her that his dad was thinking about giving him the tickets today. Groaning, Gabriella threw her phone on her bed.

Gabriella was getting tired of Troy's attitude and ways towards her. She would never mention it, or end things though, because she loved him. She could picture herself married to him. She really did. She wanted to get married, live in a house and have his children. She wanted to grow old with him and be buried next to him. However, if this was what her life was going to be like, then she did not want it.

Grabbing her phone, Gabriella got an idea. She was going to call Chad. Chad was an idiot and would tell her anything and spill the beans. She dialed Chad's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo yo yo this is Chad," Chad said into the phone. Gabriella giggled, "Gabriella! What is up my friend?"

"Chad did you have sugar for breakfast again?" Gabriella asked at her friend's hyper-ness.

"No I swear! I'm just in a good mood," Chad said smiling through the phone.

"Look I called you for a reason. What is going on today with Troy? Do you know what he is doing? I tried calling him but his phone is off so I guess he may be in the shower," Gabriella said slyly. Luckily, Chad was not so bright and would not get it.

"He's having a barbeque with his family and invited the gang," Chad said not knowing that Gabriella did not know about it.

"Huh. What time?" Gabriella said curiously. She was fuming mad right now. He had invited everyone but her to the barbeque and she knew that she would have never have known about the party if she had not called Chad.

"I believe he said 2 and his pool is open so he said to bring a bathing suit," Chad said.

"Alright thanks Chad," Gabriella said hanging up on him. She was mad. She could not believe this. She understood if he was going somewhere and did not tell or invite her but to not invite her to his house for a barbeque, it was aggravating.

She was going to show up at his house. She did not care if she was not invited. As far as she was concerned, Chad just invited her by giving her the information. In addition, she should not have to be invited. She should be able to just show up because she was his girlfriend. Grabbing her bathing suit, she walked to her bathroom. She changed quickly into her bathing suit and threw on shorts and a tank top.

She was planning on reading before she went to Troy's. She had to calm herself down otherwise she would be going off on him when she saw him. She dove herself into 'Romeo and Juliet,' one of her most favorite plays to read. It was so amazingly written that she just could not put it down. She lost herself in the world of 'Romeo and Juliet' and when she saw the time, it was 2:30 in the afternoon. She put the book down and began to head towards Troy's house.

As she got closer and closer to his house, she began to grow nervous. She did not know what he would say when he saw her standing there. She could not back out though. It just was not something that she did. She was not weak. She wanted to prove that she could stand her ground and show her emotions. However, for some reason, whenever she saw Troy, all her feelings disappeared. Gabriella stood outside Troy's house and she heard them all in the back, splashing in the pool.

With one thing on her mind, Gabriella made her way to the front door. She knew that Lucille was most likely inside. She rang the doorbell and she waited for Lucille to open the door. When the door opened, she smiled at her boyfriend's mother.

"Gabriella! Troy told me you weren't going because your mom was taking you out today," Lucille said. Gabriella looked at me.

"Funny Troy told me that he was going to a Red Hawk game with Jack. I found out about the barbeque from Chad," Gabriella said quietly. Something was not right and it was making Gabriella go crazy.

"They're all out back. I'm here if you want to talk," Lucille said letting Gabriella in. Gabriella walked towards the back and opened the back door. She saw everyone swimming and laughing. Gabriella saw them all playing chicken and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. Her friends did not even know that she was not there. Troy did not even have the nerve to invite her to his parent's barbeque.

As she saw them laughing and having fun, she felt anger. She felt it building and she did not like this feeling at all. Gabriella was not normally an angry girl and when she was angry, she had a good reason. Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest, an irritated look on her face.

"Hey! Gabi!" Gabriella heard Jason's voice calling her name. Gabriella gave a tight smile and a small wave to Jason. Gabriella saw Troy's head turn towards her and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He knew he was in trouble. He dropped the person on his shoulders and he got out of the pool. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. He made his way over to Gabriella.

"Uh hey Brie," Troy said softly. Gabriella looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Don't you 'Hey Brie' me. What the hell?" Gabriella snapped, "I'm going out with my mom today? Really?" Gabriella added.

"Well…" Troy said hesitantly.

"Why would you lie to your mom?! Why did not you invite me Troy? You told me you were going to a Red Hawks game. However, apparently, you are having a barbeque and you did not tell me. So you lied to me," Gabriella said.

"Sorry I didn't invite you! But you don't have to be invited to everything you know!" Troy snapped back at her, "It doesn't revolve around you. I want to hang out with my friends not just you."

Gabriella looked hurt and she backed up from Troy, "Fine. I'm sorry if you want to hang out with your friends. I'll leave you alone then." Gabriella said turning around and going into the house, shutting the glass door behind her.

Troy stared at the door in disbelief. He had never really gone at it with Gabriella. This was their first fight in a few months. He ran his hand through his hair and he sighed. Turning around he saw Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi standing there with his arms crossed. "What?"

"That was uncalled for Troy," Sharpay said.

"Yeah. She was asking you why you did it. She wasn't arguing with you," Kelsi said timidly. She was still nervous around Troy.

"Come on girls. Let's go make sure she's okay," Taylor said leading the way indoors.

Troy watched the girls go into the house and he knew that this was not going to be good. Troy knew why he was arguing with Gabriella. He wasn't into her anymore. It wasn't that he was bored with her but he just didn't feel things towards her anymore. He had to break up with her before things got out of hand.

Troy made his way to the pool and he jumped in. His friends immediately surrounded him, "Dude are you trying to ruin things between you and Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Look. I know I was harsh but I'm done with everything. I'm breaking up with her soon. I need to," Troy said hesitantly. He knew how protective of Gabriella Chad had become.

"So what? You're stringing her along and when she doesn't give you what you want, you dump her?" Chad snapped, "You're unbelievable Bolton."

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I love her, I do but my feelings have dissipated since I started dating her," Troy said. Chad glared at Troy but did not reply to him. Troy felt bad for doing this, and he knew that he still loved her, but he felt that he was not being the best boyfriend he could be.

"I just hope that once you make the biggest mistake of your life, and you realize how stupid you've been, and when you go to apologize and ask her to take you back, I hope she says no," Chad said before doing a canon ball into the pool. Troy sighed and he ran his hand through his hair. He needed to do this and -he needed to do it soon.

_-_ With the Girls _-_

"Sweetie, I'm sure he forgot to mention it to you. You know how he can get when he's with his friends," Taylor said as Gabriella paced the floor in Troy's room.

"I don't think so Tay. He wouldn't lie to his mom about me not being home and he wouldn't lie to me," Gabriella said, "He has to be hiding something from me."

Sharpay looked at the girls and then Gabriella, "I think I remember him mentioning some girl name Claire is coming over later and he wants to introduce us to her," Sharpay said.

"We promised weren't going to tell!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Guys. Seriously it's fine. He got what he wanted. He got me to have sex with him, now he's bored of me and moved on. It had to have been going on for a while now. Things didn't seem right for a while," Gabriella said sitting down on Troy's bed. "I better break up with him before he can do it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Taylor asked. Gabriella, about three weeks ago, confided in Taylor a secret that no one else knew.

"No but I have to Taylor-" Gabriella said but Taylor interrupted her.

"Even with what you know?" Taylor asked.

"Wait wait wait... What's going on?" Sharpay snapped.

Gabriella sighed and she looked at the other two girls, "I'm pregnant," Gabriella whispered.


	2. The Break Up

**Hey ya'll! I want to send out a big thanks to those of you who have added me to their favorites and followed my story! It means a lot to me. I also want to thank those who have reviewed the first chapter.**

**Pumpkinking5: I guess we will just have to wait and see exactly who Claire is and what her relationship with Troy is. She'll be making an appearance soon, if not in this chapter. From the movies, I gather that Gabi and Chad have a brother/sister relationship so he is going to protect her if possible. Thanks for reviewing! **

**AfterTheStormSets: I wanted to end the first chapter, but I didn't know how to; so what better way than with a cliff hanger! **

**ohsnapitzme: I'm definitely making a story out of it :)**

**kaybaby1127: Things are going to get complicated. Just wait :)**

**Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story. At the end I will write out a list of thanks to everyone, so if I missed you, I'll get you at the end! Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Break Up**

"I don't think I heard you correctly," Sharpay commented. "You're what?!"

"Pregnant," Gabriella said softly. "I'd say I'm about two months."

Gabriella couldn't believe it herself. She knew she and Troy weren't on good terms and they hadn't been for a while. Things had been rocky between the two of them and so she decided to have sex with him unprotected to try to get him to stay with her. She thought that maybe if she showed him that she was willing to do that with him, then maybe he would stay and work things out. But now she knew the reason was because there was another girl in his life, apparently.

"Guys, she doesn't want anyone to know, especially Troy," Taylor said coming to her overwhelmed friends rescue.

"But he's the father of your baby. He has to know!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"He doesn't have to know if I don't want him to know. By the end of next month, I'll be in California, moving into my Stanford dorm and I'll never have to see him again," Gabriella said. "He'll never have to know."

"Well he's going to know something's up if we don't get down there soon," Taylor said.

"Let's go and remember. Not a word to anyone," Gabriella said. She didn't want Troy to know. If he really was screwing some chick behind her back, then she didn't want him to be in her daughter or son's life. Her kid didn't need to know his or her father. She would get along just fine without Troy. She grew up without a dad and turned out just fine.

The girls made their way downstairs and outside. Chad came running up to the girls, "I don't think Gabi should stay," Chad said nervously.

"Why should I stay Chad? I'm right here. I'm not deaf," Gabriella said speaking to him. She looked behind Chad and saw Troy talking to Zeke and Jason with some girl whose arm is around his waist. "He can't even wait to break up with me to start bringing this new girl around. Unbelievable."

Gabriella began to walk towards Troy, Zeke and Jason. She was angry and she was planning on letting him know it too.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Taylor asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know but whatever happens, he deserves it," Chad said taking Taylor's hand in his and watching the scene unfold.

"Hey," Gabriella said making her presence known.

"Oh- hey babe," Troy said stepping away from the girl next to him.

"Don't hey babe me," Gabriella said. She turned to the girl. "I'm Gabriella, Troy's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Uh.. I'm Claire," Claire said nervously.

"That's funny. He never mentioned you," Gabriella said looking to Troy.

"She's a friend. Claire, Gabriella here is my girlfriend," Troy said.

"Correction his ex-girlfriend," Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "Wait what?"

"You heard me correctly Troy. I'm breaking up with you before you can do it to me. I hope you have fun with this slut. Obviously you've had more fun with her than you have with me for the past few months so enjoy," Gabriella said patting his cheek and walking away.

"Wait- Brie!" Troy said rushing after her.

Gabriella turned around on Troy, "No! I've done my waiting! For weeks now! I've sat around and waited for you to call or text me and I've been patient. But now- I'm done. If you don't want to be with me, because obviously you're been with her this entire time, then have at it," Gabriella said running from the back yard and out the fence.

"What the hell just happened?" Troy asked turning to Chad and Taylor.

"She beat you to it bro. She dumped you before you had a chance to hurt her even more. I warned you," Chad said shaking his head.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" Troy asked. He didn't think her breaking up with him was going to hurt this much.

"Go back to your slut of a girl waiting for you over there Bolton. I'm going to make sure Gabriella's okay," Taylor said running after her friend.

Troy sighed. He was supposed to be the one to end things. He was supposed to be the one to break it off. But he didn't think it would hurt this much. Regardless of who ended things. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was definitely not what he planned.


	3. Moving Forward

**Hey readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing chapter 2! Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! I do want to apologize for the chapter being short. I really wanted to get a chapter out there and I really didn't know what else to put in the chapter. I wanted that chapter to be solely the break up. And sometimes, a short chapter is nice to have, just a filler chapter to give my readers something to read. **

**Anyway on to Chapter 3!**

* * *

Gabriella finished packing everything she was taking with her to Stanford for the fall semester of school. While she was packing for school, she also managed to pack some of Troy's things in a box. She was going to drop them off at his house today that way she could just go to California without having to see Troy before she left. Not that she anticipated him to be home. He was probably out with Claire.

"How's the packing coming alone sweetheart?" Maria asked walking into her daughter's room.

"It's going good mama. Just finished packing the last box," Gabriella said softly.

"What box is this? Doesn't look like your stuff," Maria questioned.

"It's Troy's stuff. I'm dropping it off with his mom today. Figure I might as well get it over with. Hopefully he won't be there," Gabriella said softly.

"Alright well I'm going out with a friend from school tonight. Is there anything you need? I'll leave money on the table for you to get takeout," Maria said softly.

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you," Gabriella said nervously.

"What is it baby?" Maria wondered.

"Well you know how Troy and I had sex? Well there was this one time where I decided to do it without protection because I'm on the pill and I thought it'd be okay. And I thought that by having unprotected sex with him, I'd keep him interested in me. Well turns out I was wrong, hence the breakup, but-" Gabriella said and looked at her mom. "I'm pregnant..."

"Please tell me I didn't hear that right," Maria said, "I thought I just heard you say you're pregnant."

"I am mama. I'm two months along," Gabriella said softly. "I'm so sorry. I know you must be mad at me and-"

"Mad? No. Disappointed? A little. We'll get through this okay? Why don't you go to Troy's and bring him his stuff and then you and I will set up an appointment with the OBGYN and get this started okay?" Maria suggested.

"Okay mama," Gabriella said. She picked up the box of Troy's stuff and began the walk to Troy's house. _I hope Troy isn't there. I really don't want to see him._ Gabriella thought as she turned down Troy's street. She sighed in relief when she didn't see Troy's truck in the driveway. She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. She patiently waited for someone to answer it, hoping that someone was actually home.

"Oh hello Gabriella," Lucille said opening the door for his son's ex girlfriend. "Come in."

"I really can't stay Mrs. Bolton. I just wanted to drop off Troy's things that I had at my house," Gabriella said softly.

"You can put them in his room if you'd like," Lucille said to the young girl.

"I'd rather not," Gabriella said handing the box to the woman in front of her. "Just make sure he gets it and tell him that I wish him luck in college."

"Sure dear," Lucille said. "Don't be a stranger Gabriella. You know Jack and I think of you as our own daughter."

"I'll remember that," Gabriella said walking down the pathway and back towards her house.

Gabriella got back home and her mother called her OBGYN. They were able to fit her in today which is how Gabriella found herself, 10 minutes later, in the passenger seat of her mother's van. "I'm nervous," Gabriella confessed.

"Sweetheart you have nothing to be worried about. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this," Maria said as she turned into the doctor's office complex.

Gabriella and her mother got out and went into the OBGYN. She and her mom sat down and waited to be called. About 15 minutes later, Gabriella was with her mom in the examination room. She had peed into a cup and they were testing her pee to see if she was, in fact, pregnant. She knew she was. She had taken 5 tests and they were all positive.

"Well Miss. Montez," the doctor said walking in with the results, "You are in fact pregnant. So I believe a congratulations is in order."

"Thank you," Gabriella said softly. She knew that she shouldn't be excited at the fact that she was pregnant but she couldn't help it. The thought of having a daughter or a son was something exciting.

"So where do we go from here?" Maria asked. "To make sure she gets the best care. Especially since she's moving out to California for school next week."

"Well we're going to determine your daughters due date based on the sonogram and do the required exams," The doctor said.

The Montez girls were in the room for about a half hour before Gabriella was excused to go. Gabriella was holding her sonogram in her hand and she was in fact two and a half months pregnant already. Her due date they put at the end of January, beginning of February. Sure it scared her shitless but she was excited as well.

"So... what are you thinking?" Gabriella asked her mom as they drove home from the store where they picked up some prenatal vitamins for her.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart, don't get me wrong. But I also feel like I've failed at being a mother to you. I should have known-" Maria said but Gabriella cut her off.

"Mama you wouldn't have known because I'm not sure I even knew that I was ready for that. Honestly, if I could go back and stop myself from having unprotected sex, I would. But I won't change what happened because of us having unprotected sex," Gabriella said softly.

"I know sweetheart. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to seeing you with a belly," Maria said softly. It was hard enough knowing her and Troy had sex. But knowing they had unprotected sex and now she was having his baby, that was even harder.

Gabriella, when the car pulled up to her house, went in the house and straight to her room. She laid on her bed and looked at the sonogram, with her hand on her stomach. "I can't believe you're in mommy's tummy. I can't wait to meet you in 7 months," Gabriella said softly. She picked up her phone and sent Taylor a text.

**Sleepover, my house, tonight. You in? **

Gabrielle pressed the send button and moments later got a response.

**I'll bring some Ben and Jerry's and we can have some girl time. **

**See you at 7. **

Gabriella put her phone on the bed and went to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and ran the water. She stripped off her shirt and she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and she smiled slightly. She could see a slight bump, it wasn't entirely noticeable but it was to her. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and she turned on the shower head. She brushed her hair and stepped in the shower letting the warm body run over her.

25 minutes of pure bliss, that's what this shower was to her. The hot water on her body felt amazing and it soothed the ache in her back and shoulders. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped the fluffy, white towel around her body. She maneuvered her way to her room and dressed herself in a pair of sweatpants and an East High t-shirt.

Around 7 o'clock, the doorbell went off and Gabriella opened the door for her friend.

"Okay so I brought Ben and Jerry's Cookies and Cream for you and Chocolate for me, some candy and a nice smelling candle," Taylor said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Tay," Gabriella said softly as she shut the door and locked it. "Mama we're going up to my room!"

"Alright sweetheart!" Maria called from the living room.

Gabriella and Taylor made their way up to Gabriella's room. Gabriella shut the bedroom door behind her and took a seat on the bed.

"So how are you doing?" Taylor asked her friend.

"I'm alright I guess. I dropped off Troy's stuff today," Gabriella replied to her friends question.

"Oh? How did that go?" Taylor wondered. She knew the two weren't speaking and she knew how much it was killing Troy. _But he deserved it_.

"Alright. He wasn't there. His mom answered the door. I left the stuff with her. I couldn't go in. It was too much," Gabriella said softly.

"He's hanging out with Chad today, well the last I heard anyway," Taylor said shaking her head. She handed Gabriella the ice cream and took her own.

"He can do whatever he wants. I really don't care," Gabriella said. "Oh I went to the doctors today. I told my mom and she took me." Gabriella handed her friend the ultra sound.

"Oh my god! Is that-?" Taylor asked holding the picture.

"Yup. That's my little peanut," Gabriella said smiling opening the ice cream.

"I can't believe it. That's crazy. How far along are you?" Taylor asked setting the sonogram down.

"I'm about 2 and a half months. I'm due either the end of January or the beginning of February," Gabriella said. "Watch with my luck it'll be born on Troy's birthday."

"Hey. No more talking of him. This is a girls night to make you happy. Not to make you angry or upset," Taylor said sternly.

"But... how is he?" Gabriella asked curious.

"I really don't know. He really hasn't been around much," Taylor said.

Gabriella's phone dinged, meaning she had a text. She looked at the phone and sighed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"It's Troy. He wants to talk... but I really don't want to talk to him," Gabriella said. "Is that bad?"

"Honey, no. It's not. He did a really shitty thing to you. It's only understandable that you're feeling like this. You don't owe him an explanation for anything," Taylor said. "Don't answer it."

Gabriella set her phone aside and she just couldn't shake the feeling that she should talk to him. She smiled weakly at her friend and pushed back the feeling.

* * *

The following week, Gabriella and her mother were packing up her mom's car and heading off to California to move Gabriella in to Stanford. Gabriella was bringing the last of the boxes out when the gang walked down the street to her house. She saw them and she knew that they must have been at Troy's since none of them lived close to her. That's when Gabriella saw Troy and thankfully Claire wasn't with them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said softly as they came to a stop. Gabriella shut the van trunk as her mom got into the van.

"We just wanted to say goodbye," Chad said. "Because there was no way you were going to leave without a proper goodbye."

Gabriella smiled at Chad and she stepped forward and hugged him, "Good luck with your schooling and everything. Make sure to keep in touch," She whispered softly.

"Taylor told me. Take care of yourself Gabs. And I want to know when your little peanut is born," Chad whispered so no one else would hear.

Gabriella stiffened in Chad's arms and then pulled away. She gave a tight lipped smile and turned to the rest of her friends. One by one everyone said good bye to her. Gabriella looked awkwardly at Troy and shuffled her feet.

"You could have kept the stuff," Troy said to Gabriella as their friends backed away to give them some talking room.

"I could have but I didn't want too. I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate it," Gabriella said. "Take care of yourself Troy. Good luck with U of A."

Gabriella stepped back and opened the van door. She waved to her friends and gave one last look to Troy and shut the door as she sat down in the car.

"You okay sweetheart?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I'll be okay," Gabriella said as she opened up her phone to send a text to Taylor.

**Thanks for telling Chad. I just hope he won't tell Troy. I really really really don't want him to know. **

Gabriella pressed send. She wasn't mad at her friend. She was actually grateful that someone else besides Taylor knew.

**Don't worry. I made it clear to him that you don't want lunkhead basketball boy to know. **

Gabriella read the text and smiled.

**Thanks Tay. **

Gabriella settled back against the seat of the car and prepared for the long journey ahead of her. She was just thankful that she had her mom with her to help her move into her dorm. She didn't know what was going to happen in the next few months but she knew no matter what happened, she had her mom by her side and she supported her. That was all that mattered.


End file.
